My lucky fuzzyontheinside crimson Jweater
by MissMarauder5
Summary: I think I’m going to cry. I really am. My jacket is gone. A horrible tumbling whirl of doom has breathed its slimy way into my very soul. SOUL I TELL YOU.. SOUL! James POV


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling created the magnificent Harry Potter.**

**My lucky --fuzzy-on-the-inside-- crimson Jweater**

**By: MissMarauder5**

**---**

DAY 1:

Jacket Missing: 2:36:43 PM

I think I'm going to cry. I really am. My jacket is gone. It HAS DISAPPEARED. I've looked everywhere. A horrible tumbling whirl of doom has breathed its slimy way into my very soul. SOUL I TELL YOU.. SOUL! It has sucked up my happiness. _The _jacket is gone. It's not just any jacket, it's _the_ jacket! Pull it together James, you'll find it.

"WHERE IS MY BLOODY JACKET?" yelled James in frustration and tossing and kicking the clothes heaped on the ground that had been piled up by the messy boys of Sixth Year Gryffindor.

"WHERE IS IT?" yelled James to his sock, before opening his trunk and kicking it.

James looked suspiciously at the sock. "Answer me you little cotton garment!"

I think I'm clinically insane. I'm talking to my sock. But still…it _does_ kinda look guilty looking…

"What are you on about?" asked Sirius dropping his rucksack carelessly on the ground.

"NOOOO!" yelled James, hastily picking Sirius' rucksack up and throwing it at Sirius, who caught it, bewildered. "NOTHING CAN CHANGE! I've just looked for my jacket on this half of the room, and am now looking for it on this part of the room. Everything has to be exactly the way it is."

Sirius looked at James as if the word "freeeakk" came to mind when he looked at him.

"Mate, it's just a jacket."

Just. A. Jacket. JUST A JACKET. Did he just say JUST A JACKET? Uhohoho _please_ tell me he did not just say that.

"It's not just a jacket," cried James ruffling his raven hair. "It's _the_ jacket."

Sirius' eyes widened. "_the_ jacket?"My distressing matter at hand seemed to now gain a significant amount of importance to Sirius as well.

"As in, _the_ jacket that you wore to the last Quidditch World Cup? As in, _the _jacket you wore when you met Fickly Brownsten, chaser of.."

"Chaser of the Puddlemore United, YES!" said James anxiously.

"_The_ lucky jacket?" confirmed Sirius once more.

"Yes!"

"Right," said Sirius in all seriousness, "I'll help you look for it."

"Thanks, I've looked in my trunk, in the wardrobe, and there," said James, referring to the heap of clothes on the floor in front of the foot of his bed, which incidentially, was identical in mass to the all the other heaps of clothes that every boy owned in front of their own beds.

"Right, well I'll look in the bathroom, then at the Great Hall, since we were just there," said Sirius.

"Yeah, ok, I'll keep looking here," said James.

I _have_ to find my jacket. PLLLLLLLLLLEASSSSSSSSSSEEEEE LET ME FIND IT.

James looked at his sock once more, and then at his left-handed mitten next to it. "Right Mr. Mitten, what do you have to say in socky's defense?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

--

_Then in 1822, the Goblins Right movement spread throughout Eurasia, until it was stamped out by the…_

Lily's quill was scribbling ferociously as she was finishing her history of Charms essay. Eight minutes later, she smiled as she looked at her completed essay and sighed.

"I wonder where Emmeline is," said Lily getting up from the comfy sofa. She then noticed that she had been sitting on some piece of clothing.

Lily picked up a dark red hoodie, that appeared very warm inside, and that made her want to put it on as she felt a chilling breeze lick her skin from the nearby, open window.

Lily looked around. There was no one there but herself, the dark red-coloured-flush sofas, and the wintry air. _"I don't think the owner would mind too much if I put it on…"_

She slid her arms into the right places and popped her head through the top. It smelled really nice. It smelled like a mixture of men's cologne and new broom sticks. She really liked the smell. It was a familiar smell. And the jacket looked good on her too. It was a dark crimson red that matched her hair appropriately.

Then, as she headed up towards the dormitories, the slightly-too-big-for-her jacket warmly encompassed her smaller frame.

Lily Anne Evans began smiling to herself as her mind navigated through a wave of thoughts. She smiled as she deliberated which possible charming male in Hogwarts School could be the spinning reflection of the curiously attractive and a sweet and masculine-scented jacket.

--

DAY 2:

Case Missing Jacket Has Yet to be Found. 6:38:12 PM

"What's wrong, mates?" asked Remus in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, and sitting across from a depressed looking James, and a defeated looking Sirius.

"We can't find it anywhere," said James hopelessly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Remus sympathetically…."er—what is it exactly?"

"His jacket," said Sirius glumly.

"Oh," said Remus. "Don't you have others?"

WHY DOESN'T HE OR ANYONE ELSE CARE THAT IT'S _THE _JACKET? IT CAN'T BE REPLACED!

"YES!" said James emphatically, "but it's _the _jacket," hefinished as if that explained everything.

Sirius clarified what exactly that meant to Remus.

"Well, have you checked the common rooms?" asked Remus thoughtfully, while stabbing one of his roast potatos.

"NO!" gasped James in realization. "That's where I might have left it! I took it off for Quidditch practice and laid it on the couch! Moony you're a genius!" exclaimed James happily. He dashed up and unknowingly brushed past Lily, who was making her way to the bench to sit down.

"Where's he off to?" asked Lily, wearing another grey sweater and comfy jeans.

"He's off to find his sweater," said Remus.

"I hope he finds it," said Sirius a little worried.

"_Oh no! It's probably the same sweater I found in the common room!" thought Lily _

"Why? Is it that important?" asked Lily. "_there is no way I'm giving it back..." _

"It's _the _jacket" replied Sirius ambiguously, and from an outsider, it sounded mad.

"riggghhhttt," said Lily. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to sit with Emmeline, now," Lily picked up her plate and walked over towards Emmeline.

--

DAY 3:

Still no luck 4:30:34

I have just posted flyers. Twenty to be exact. Complete with a reward, picture identity, and place of contact. Yes. I, James L. Potter, have resorted to posting flyers for an inanimate object. And yes, my middle name starts with an "L". It's weird. I know. I can't tell you what it is though. If I told you, I'd have to kill you.

My middle name is Linus.

Oops…

GUESS that means I'll have to kill you.

MUhUhUaaA…

Just kidding.

BUT SERIOUSLY! I NEED MY JACKET! I'm cold. I neeeeeeed it. It's below 10 degrees Centigrade outside for crying out loud!"

"Potter?" asked Lily behind him.

Hark! What voice is it I hear? Oh that sweet, angelic voice.

I can hear the wedding bells now. Do you, James L. Potter, take Lily Evans to be your lawful wedded wife?

I DO!

And do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter, the love of your life, the epitome of your desires, the well known, sexiest guy at Hogwarts, to be your lawful wedded husband?

She sooo does.

Sigh.

Doesn't Lily Potter just _roll_ off your tongue?

No, you say?

Then you've got something wrong with it. You might have burnt off your taste buds by mistake when drinking soup. I would know, it happened to me once. You might want to get that checked out…..

"Potter? Is there anything wrong?" huffed Lily for the third and final time.

SHE CARES! SHE ACTUALLY CARES!

I think I may do a victory dance just for kicks.

"I lost..er…" man this is going to sound really stupid. Why couldn't I think of something more depressing to loose. Like a pet dog or something? Wait a second James, this is your JACKET you're talking about! It's merit for depression! "I lost my jacket, have you seen it?"

Then something strange happened to Lily's cheeks. Her face went red and her eyes widened.

"_He's still looking for that thing?" thought Lily desperately. "What do I do?"_

"No," she said in a small voice. "I can help you look for it though,"

"Really? Yeah thanks, if you see it let me know."

"Ok"

She's leaving me. COMEEEE BACKKKKK, I promise to be good. She's gone.

Fine. Don't come back. See if I care.

But that _was_ the most glorious conversation I've had with anyone in years. Ok, so maybe I'm slightlyover-dramatic.

Now…back to my red- fuzzy on the inside- jacket…or is it a sweater?…It would technically keep you a lot warmer than a regular sweater would. Ok, so let's just call it jacket back-slash sweater…hmm…sacket?

No..that's just weird.

How about jweater?

Hehe. That sounds cool. Just say it with me for a second.

_JWEATER. _

_Pretty cool, huh?_

---

DAY 4:

Light-Red Substitute Found 9:45:03 AM

"Cheer up Prongs," said Wormtail at Transfiguration class while failing to transfigure is goblet into a toad, "You'll find it."

Easier said than done, my little friend. Eas—ier said _than_ done.

"Mhmm" said James transfiguring a goblet with incredible ease.

---

"Hey Prrrrrongs," said Remus in a sing-song-voice after class.

"Yeah," said James depressed. Doesn't anyone get that Fickly Brownsten touched that jacket? F-I-C-K-L-Y BROWNSTEN! He's my idle! I swear, if someone so much as rips that jweater, they'll…

"PRONGS!"

"Oh yeah, sorry. What?"

"I have something for you.:

"My jacket?" said I, with eyes as big as saucers. I'm not really sure if they were…but I'm guessing, as I'm really excited right now.

"Err..no..but something better!"

It was another jacket. It was red. But a light red. That man disgusts me. EWWWWWWWW its light red. Who likes light red anyway?

"It's not crimson," said James huffily.

Remus chuckled. "But it's the same material, see feel." He held out the jacket. I didn't want to touch it. It was like betraying Linus. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I named the jacket after missing it for so long. And yeah I named it after me. I felt like it deserved it.

I cringed as I felt it. "It's not the same"

"Sure it is! We can go to a Quidditch match and meet Fickle Brownie," said Remus.

FICKLY BROWNSTEN YOU MORONIC WHEREWOLF!

"It's Fickly Brownsten, and no that's ok, I'll just keep it the way it is. Thanks," said James taking the jacket from Remus. Remus smiled.

"See, knew you'd get over it,"

Pshhh GET OVER IT? ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME? IT'S MY JACKET!

"Yeah, it's just a jacket," said James.

My mouth is a traitor to be own inner soul and intestines. Yes, intestines have feelings too you know.

---

DAY 5:

PERPETRAITOR FOUND 11:34:16 PM

I can't sleep. And no, it's not because I'm mourning over my lost jweater. It's because I had detention with Minnie today and I didn't have time to eat dinner. So basically I can't sleep because I'm hungry. And that's why I'm in the corridors on the way to the kitchen at 11 o'clock at night.

Hmm…it's hard to see when it's so dark. It's kinda creepy…or would be if you were scared of the dark. Which I'm not, so it's ok.

It's also _cold_ though. –----(I am) filled to the RIM with bitterness---I wouldn't be cold if I _had_ my damn jacket!

I just heard noise!

And no, I'm not just being paranoid. I actually _did_ hear something. THERE! IT'S LEAVING THE KITCHEN. Wow, for a second there, I thought I was seriously going mad.

OH MY CHOCOLATE FROGS! IT'S WEARING A CRIMSON HOODIE JACKET! IT'S LINUS!

ATACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I start running after the perpetrator, who is running away from me.

Oh, it is soooooo going down.

It's damn fast though. But not fast enough for the Quidditch king. And yes, I am referring to myself now.

"GOT YOU!" said James, "now show yourself and give me my jacket!" Good job James, you tell 'em.

Silence. Maybe I should get off of it first. I _am _kind of on top of it…making hard for it to breathe

"Potter! Get your arse off my face!"

That sounded a lot like….LILY! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS WEARING _MY_ JACKET!

I…I HAVE MIXED FEELINGS!

I get off of her sheepishly. But then that sheepish smile turns into a smirk.

_The Lily Evans_ was wearing _the jacket_. That can only mean one thing. That jacket, if ever sold, would be sold for no less than a million galleons with all its lucky-osity.

"Why are you wearing my jacket, Evans?" asked James grinning.

"I-I.." stuttered Lily.

Oh how I enjoy having the upper hand.

"Yes…." I reiterate.

Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'M WEARING YOUR JACKET BECAUSE IT SMELLS LIKE YOU AND I LOOK GOOD IN IT, OK?"

Whhhhhhhhhooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rewind that first. She likes the way I smell? Not what I expected but that's fine with me.

"You like the jacket because it smells like me?" asked James with what Lily thought was an adorable expression as he raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"And because I look good in it," nodded Lily.

She's right.

She did look good in it.

Really good in it.

"POTTER!"

Oops…I probably shouldn't be looking at her for that long.

"Umm…not that I don't like you wearing my jacket or anything, but can I have it back?"

She hesitated for a moment.

I think she really likes _the_ jacket. I'd let her have it, but its Linus. There's an emotional attachment to it now. You know, a special connection and stuff.

"Ok…," said Lily. She took off the sweater and gave it to me. I put it on me and felt the beautiful and comfortable fuzziness complete me.

"_Potter looks even better in it than I thought he would," thought Lily._

"Lily?" asked James after he caught Lily staring at him.

She was totally checking me out! HA! Hypocrite.

"ER..yeah," she was flushed.

"Ready to go then?"

"Sure"

We didn't move.

We're still not moving.

I think my legs are planted to the ground, either that or there's gum stuck underneath my shoes.

Before I knew what was happening, she got closer to me and I to her (Ok so maybe my feet aren't _completely_ stuck to the ground).Then, I found my self kissing _the Lily Evans_ in _the jacket._

Lily ran her finger through James' attractive jet-black hair while she pressed her lips on his.

After breaking, both of them breathed heavily.

"Who… said… _the _jacket.. wasn't lucky?" asked James grinning.

Lily smiled as she looked into his gorgeous hazel. "I sure didn't," she said before pulling on the collar of his jacket with both hands and kissing his lips.

Hehehehe. Lucky jacket indeed.

---

**A/N: Like it? Let me know! It's my first one-shot. Hehehe you've got to luv James and his craziness. Lol. **


End file.
